


Le Present de l’Indicatif

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a snowy morning in Champery.





	Le Present de l’Indicatif

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested background music: Love Me Tender  
> This is completely fictional.

It starts on a snowy day. It’s freezing outside, but warm enough in their bedroom with the heating on.  
“Bonjour, mon chéri.” Chris kisses his lover’s forehead, “Slept well?”  
Stéphane yawns and stretches his arms, “Hmm. Bonjour.” He snuggles into the blanket, wrapping himself up like a burrito, “It’s snowing.”  
“No work today?”  
“Starts in the afternoon.” Stéphane presses his cheek to the pillow, “Je peux faire la grasse matinée.”*  
Chris watches him. He’s unbelievably soft in the dim morning light.  
“Are you sleeping in as well?” Stéphane suddenly opens his eyes and stares at his lover.  
Chris answers mindlessly. “Oui. Avec toi.”*  
Stéphane wiggles to move closer to him and pecks the corner of his lips. “I can’t fall asleep now, when you’re watching.”  
Chris cups his cheeks in both palms and leans in to kiss him. It starts with pressing the lips together, and then proceeds to some clinging of teeth, touching of tongues and exchange of breaths. The kiss turns into a cuddle, and their limbs are intertwined before they realise anything.  
They know what this will lead to. They have sufficient time.  
“Do you want it?” Chris asks in a low voice, almost a whisper.  
Stéphane hums and briefly presses his lips to Chris’s eyelid, “Hmm. But I’m too lazy to move on a snow day.”  
Chris can’t help but laugh, and removes the blanket covering both of them. “I’ll handle it.” He gently manhandles his lover to a prone position, “Is it cold?”  
“No. So I’m leaving everything to you.” Stéphane says, lying on his front on their mattress, “Just do what you want.”  
Chris gently fondles his lover. He has the most perfect shape of the backside. Toned shoulders and back, slim and tight waist, plump buttocks covered under his fitted boxers, slender yet muscular legs, and slightly deformed feet because of his career.  
He’s beautiful, every bit of him.  
Chris lifted his hips and placed a pillow underneath. Stéphane reaches to their nightstand drawer, fumbles inside to find their lubricant when Chris slowly removes the last piece of clothing from him.  
They don’t talk afterwards. They don’t need to.  
Chris prepares his lover slowly, with every detailed consideration possible. He makes sure the liquid is close to body temperature before applying them, goes gently with his fingers-he has even checked his fingernails before pressing in-, stretches him while dropping light kisses onto his back. They just want to cherish the moment.  
Stéphane lifts his shoulders slightly by pressing his elbows onto the soft mattress, giving Chris some support when he finally let himself in. The concave curvature of his back is breathtakingly beautiful. Chris can feel him working his muscles, despite the fact that he probably looks still if viewed a few steps away. Only by looking at an intimate distance, can Chris see the contraction and relaxation in Stéphane’s muscles.  
He was an athlete, now a coach. He knows how every muscle works in the body, and how every alteration in posture can change it. He’s applying that knowledge now.  
Stéphane wraps around his lover, but not so tightly that would cause discomfort. There are abductions and adductions in his hip joint, rhythmically squeezing and relaxing. The well-structured muscles on his back move slightly, pulling his waist and hip forward and releasing them.  
Everything is subtle and quiet. There’s no slamming of skin and flesh, no shortness of breaths, no bites or scratches. It’s like a casual stroll at dawn, in the serene streets of Champery, with nobody else but themselves.  
Stéphane can still feel it when his lover is close to the edge. He pushes his upper back up even more, moves his torso to and fro, pivoting at the elbows, and works his hips at greater amplitudes.  
He slowly lowered himself down to the mattress when he feels his lover shivering above him and putting the full body weight onto his shoulders. Chris slips an arm under his lover to help him out.  
“Don’t catch a cold,” Stéphane murmurs after a while, pulls their blanket over and covers Chris under it, while he is still pinned to the bed with the body of his lover.  
“Applies to you, as well.” Chris kisses his clearly-defined shoulders, “You’re working these days.”  
Stéphane turns his head slightly and laughs. “No, I have a blanket. A warm-blooded blanket.”  
They stay together for some time, before Chris sits up to pick up their clothes. Stéphane stands up and puts on his dressing gown, “Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?” He opens the window to let some chilly yet refreshing air in, “Although I think hot chocolate is the best choice for weather like this.”  
“Thanks.” Chris throws the small bottle back in to the drawer, “We might need to get a new bottle soon.”  
Stéphane comes back five minutes later, with two mugs of hot chocolate. Some small marshmallows are melting inside. He hands one to Chris and sits on the mattress next to him, knees drawn to his chest. They watch the snow, the edges and shapes of the Alps smeared unclear by the snowy day, the little village all in white. It’s their home.  
“What are you thinking?” Chris asked.  
“Nothing.” Stéphane tilts his upper body and presses his shoulder to Chris’s upper arm, supporting his cheek on his lover’s shoulder. “I’m letting everything go. The God of Inspiration might drop by.” He takes a sip of his hot drink, “What are you thinking, then?”  
Chris places an arm around his waist, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Je peux faire la grasse matinée :I can sleep in.  
> *Oui, avec toi : yes, with you.


End file.
